


The Loathed

by allyouneedisnow



Category: The Favourite (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyouneedisnow/pseuds/allyouneedisnow
Summary: Queen Anne is put under terrible pressure, to decide whether to let Abigail go, as Sarah wished, or allow her to stay.





	The Loathed

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure if this will continue as one very long story, or stay like this. Do comment and let me know your thoughts!

Anne had begun to lose faith in her dear, sweet Abigail. It appeared that the words spoken against Abigail, by her dearer Sarah, were beginning to speak some truth. The thought that perhaps those words were spoken out of genuine concern rather than jealousy or spite, was one that had now been amplified in the Queen's mind.

That evening, post-entertainment (provided by Lady Marlborough herself, of course), Anne began to further contemplate how the events of the following morning would plan out. Would she indeed let Abigail go, or give her another of the many chances she had already received? There was not a single soul who would be able to provide her with the advice she was accustomed to; both Sarah and Abigail would be biased to suit their own benefits, naturally, while nobody else in this establishment could be aware of the situation. It was impossible. Unfathomable. Her thoughts, as one would often remark, consumed her. Almost literally, at some point, though that may have just been a delusion, a dream or a nightmare.

The morning struck.

The Queen slowly emerged from her bed, and to her horror, Abigail had simultaneously entered the room, for no reason evident to the Queen's fairly slow thought process.

"Abigail! Why are you here? Oh I have to speak to you. Yes, I must. Stay! Actually, be gone and return in 10 minutes! Leave!"  
Without a chance to talk for a single moment, Abigail slipped out as the Queen had ordered.

Anne took herself to the grand bathroom, one that had not been looked after terribly well, and washed her face at her own leisurely pace, staring back up at the mirror every 30 seconds. Not noticing how slowly this had been going on for, she was confused at the knocking that would be heard at the bathroom door.

"Hello? Yes! Who is it? Speak!"

Abigail had now been given a chance to use her vocal chords.

"My Queen, it is Abigail. You called for me and it has now been just over 10 minutes."

"Fuck. I mean, come in! No wait, I'll come out. One moment." the Queen hastily remarked, before taking herself out of the bathroom and into the main bedroom quarters.

She slowly walked towards her bed.  
She sat on it.  
Then, she decided that she should stand.  
Then she sat again.

This process continued for about 3 minutes, while no words were spoken. Finally, she decided that standing would be the best option.

She spoke.

"You must be gone from this place. Leave, immediately. Well, in 2 hours I should think. Oh, or uh, maybe 20. Or 12. Yes yes, one of those."

Abigail was in disbelief. A frown was now seen on her face. "But..."

"I'm sorry my dear" the Queen interrupted.

It now appeared as though Abigail could have easily allowed herself to walk forwards and strangle the Queen in an instant.

"And on what grounds? I am a LADY. Might you be suggesting a non-consensual divorce?!"

At this moment, Sarah had entered the room, most likely eavesdropping, as the door had given off a creaking noise prior to the mention of a divorce. At once, she had suspected what the Queen had done.

She walked up to the two women with a smirk on her face, and a semi-confident walk, becoming increasingly confident when an aggressive-looking Abigail had finally placed her eyes on her, once she had reached a close enough proximity to see every pore on her blushed face.

She spoke with utter ease.

"I'm sure our Lordship, your husband, would be delighted, on the grounds of the lack of your willingness to sexual activity - as one often hears through circulated rumours. It is for the good of all participants, I should hope. The allocated time left in which you are permitted to stay within a 40 mile radius is 2 hours, might I add."

Never before had Abigail expressed her anger towards Sarah while the Queen was present, until now. She chose not to utter any words, but once the mini-speech on Abigail's allowances had concluded, she stormed towards the rabbit cage and released two of the rabbits. Creatures who she once pretended to care for were now being taken by the ear towards the window. Anne did not speak a word. She took Sarah's hand and began to squeeze it terribly firmly, then closed her eyes tightly shut. In the meantime, Abigail theatrically released the two rabbits from the great height that the room had been situated, giggled to herself, then left.

 

The Queen had never appeared more distraught. Sarah, who had despised the rabbits, evidently appeared horrified at the sight she had seen.

"Fuck her. FUCK. Oh, she is CRUEL!" the Queen raged. Sarah pulled her in for a hug.  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." she went on.

It had now been 5 minutes of continuous "fuck"'s while in Sarah's arms, before the Queen had managed to calm herself down. She let go of Sarah, with an odd smile on her face.

"Oh and you! You're a bit cruel, aren't you love?" she said, in an endearing tone.

"I am fair. And I will not let this ongoing competition continue any longer. You know this", Sarah responded.

"You are jealous!"

"I am many things, but that I am not"

"Look at me" the Queen said. Sarah did not look.  
"Look at me!" she repeated. Sarah looked up.

"I love you. I did love her. But honesty is far more appreciated than empty compliments. I do sometimes appear look like a badger. On occasions, a toad. Or perhaps an ugly swan. You were right."

They exchanged a delicate kiss. It had been the first time that morning where both women had felt loved and in complete comfort with each others' presence. The feeling of soft lips intertwining had now relieved the Queen of most of her worries, and was a final reminder of why it had been Sarah who she chose over Abigail.

Sarah pulled away after a minute of embrace.  
"Of course I was right", she smirked.

"Calm down before I change my mind!" the Queen joked.

"You would not change your mind!"

"No, I would not"


End file.
